


You and I (Locked in the Gloom)

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [9]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and a weekend away</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I (Locked in the Gloom)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Richard Hawley song, Hotel Room. 
> 
> Written for the following prompt, as left on tumblr’s otpprompts: [Imagine your OTP booking a hotel for a lazy romantic weekend, most of which they spend naked. Person A decides that they feel too comfortable to want to get up and go out for food, so Person B decides to order out for them and get dressed enough to meet the delivery person at the door. While Person B is accepting the order, Person A wraps up in a sheet and comes up behind them, smug as both Person B and the delivery person become flustered. OT3 Option- the delivery person is Person C of your OT3, and Person A invites them into the room to get their ‘tip’ for the delivery.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/98465185224/imagine-your-otp-booking-a-hotel-for-a-lazy)

Paul yawned and blinked into the grey, still light of an early Sunday morning, head still muzzy and heavy from sleep; he pulled the bedcovers a little higher over his body when he felt a cold draught of air suddenly shimmer over his naked skin. 

From where he lay, he could see clouds hanging low in the sky outside and the snow that still drifted lazily down past the window; the clouds were just dark enough to promise yet more snowfall throughout the day. Paul smiled and shimmied a little further beneath the covers, glad for the fact that neither he nor Richard had anywhere to go that day. That weekend had been a lazy one for the pair of them; Rammstein had a few months off and as such, they had no reason to get up, to perform sound-check, or to gig, or to even record. 

Whilst Paul enjoyed his day job, and knew that he was lucky to have the job that he had, he still enjoyed the time off when he could get it. Richard was the only one whom he saw the most of when they were not actively doing anything Rammstein-related; he saw little of the rest of the band, otherwise. The friendship he shared with Richard had long since blossomed into something more serious, intimate, and definitely loving. 

It had been at Paul’s suggestion that they escape for a little while from their daily routine for a weekend, to do nothing more than enjoy each other’s company. Richard had been surprisingly reluctant at first; he hadn’t seemed to relish the idea of being idle for even two days. Paul had insisted that that was the allure of it, to focus on themselves for a while, instead of the band. Paul had even gone so far as to dangle the added extra incentive that he would allow Richard free reign to his body for the entire weekend. That, at least, had convinced Richard to tag along if nothing else had.

Richard, as it turned out, had proven to be lazier than Paul had either hoped or expected; he’d spent the majority of Saturday snuggling between the sheets with Paul, eyes closed, hair mussed, and they’d spent time just enjoying each other’s company and bodies. The only times that they’d emerged from bed was to grab showers, and to go down to the hotel’s restaurant to eat the evening before, as Paul had insisted that they at least emerge long enough to indulge in a proper meal, instead of relying solely upon room service. 

Paul could tell that Richard was asleep beside him; the other man’s hand was a warm weight against Paul’s hip, as though Richard needed the comfort of knowing that Paul was still there, even in sleep. He settled a closer to Richard, pressed a lingering kiss against the other man’s sleeping mouth, before he closed his eyes and listened to the clock ticking steadily upon the bedside cabinet.

He was still awake, eyes closed, when Richard stirred a little while later, a sudden sighing yawn announcing the shift from dreaming state to wakefulness. Richard smacked his lips together slightly, as Paul’s eyes drifted open, to watch the other man stir. A small smile flittered over Richard’s face when he cracked his eyes open, to find Paul's gaze already resting upon him. 

“Hi, Reesh,” Paul murmured, a little reluctant to raise his voice to normal levels, for fear of shattering the peace of the moment.

“Hey, Paulchen,” Richard mumbled, voice still clogged with sleep. “Is it morning already?”

“I’m afraid so,” Paul replied, solemnly, even as he tried to hide the resultant smile.

Richard yawned, and didn’t bother to hide his gaping mouth behind one hand; Paul didn't mind, however. Richard looked too cute after he’d just woken up to pay attention to perceived rudeness; the other man’s hair was always mussed, eyes half closed with sleep, face still a little pouchy from his dreams. Paul leant in and pressed a kiss against Richard’s mouth when the yawn had finished, hand sliding up Richard’s chest to rest against the other man’s clavicle, pads of his fingers tickling gently at warm skin. Richard returned the kiss, mouth still a little lax from sleep; his body was more awake than his mind was, however, judging from the other man’s erection. He did not protest when Richard settled closer, one hand pushing at Paul’s hip until he rolled easily onto his back. Richard eased on top of him, settled between Paul's spread legs but they did little more than kiss at first.

In time, Richard moved again to retrieve the lube from where they’d carelessly flung it the evening before; Paul waited patiently until Richard returned and began to prepare him. In time, Richard settled on top of him again, bodies aligning; Richard began to move, and kept his thrusts gentle and slow. Paul arched up into every movement, every thrust, his hands constant caressing weights against Richard’s body as his name fell from Richard’s lips. Paul came quietly, choked moans the only concession he gave to his release; to have been loud would have shattered the moment, rendered it meaningless and sterile. Richard’s release was just as quiet, just as meaningful, Paul's name a whispered mantra before a kiss landed upon Paul’s panting mouth.

Richard eased away and laid back against the pillows and rumpled sheets; his eyes drifted closed, yet he did not sleep. Instead, he lay there, silent, motionless, as a slight and sated smile touched his mouth to lift the corners. Paul smiled and stared at the window, to watch the fat white snowflakes still drifting lazily down outside. In fact the snow had grown thicker since last he’d looked outside, yet the fall was still deceptively slow. In time, he knew, drifts would form and he wondered then if ever they were destined to leave the hotel at all.

“It’ll clear, in time,” Richard murmured, proving that he’d been paying more attention to Paul than Paul himself had even realized.

“I suppose,” Paul said, reluctantly. 

“Even if it takes a few days, it won’t matter,” Richard said and Paul was surprised at the lazy contentment that softened the other man’s voice.

Paul hummed and didn’t speak.

“Food?” Richard asked, quietly.

“I am hungry,” Paul conceded, and his stomach growled loudly to corroborate his words. 

He laughed at that, Richard’s quiet chuckles soon molding themselves to his own, yet he did not feel like getting dressed and braving the hotel just yet, even though they would not have to go outside in the freezing temperatures and drifts of snow.

“I’ll order something from room service,” Richard offered, obviously too lazy to move far himself. “Any preferences?” 

“Waffles, and strawberries,” Paul said, immediately. “And plenty of chocolate sauce and syrup.”

“Someone's got a sweet tooth this morning,” Richard observed with a smile, as he slid out from beneath the covers.

The cold air caused a rush of gooseflesh to course across Richard’s bare skin, and he stopped just long enough to pull a bath robe around his naked body to prevent further chills. Paul felt disappointed by that; he always enjoyed the sight of a naked Richard in the morning. 

A few minutes later, Richard returned to bed, yet still he kept the robe on as he slid beneath the covers once more. The robe felt soft and fluffy against Paul’s bare skin as Richard settled against him, arms sliding about his body as he cuddled Paul. Richard left a trail of chuffing kisses against Paul’s bare shoulder as Paul relaxed against Richard’s be-robed body, eyes closing as the kisses trailed their way up to his jaw.

“C’mon, Paul,” Richard murmured against his cheek as he draped one leg over Paul’s thighs, effectively trapping him against the mattress. 

Paul merely grinned, turned his face to Richard's, before his mouth met the other man’s; the kisses they exchanged were soft and lingering, Richard’s hand a warm, caressing weight against Paul’s side. They continued to kiss, until a discreet knock at the door broke the contented silence; Richard groaned in frustration against Paul's mouth, before he eased away, to climb to his feet. He managed to dislodge the sheets in the process and Paul, still naked, complained wordlessly; he tugged the sheets back around his body, more worried about being seen in a state of undress rather than from the chill air in the room. 

Richard threw a wicked grin over his shoulder, even as he pulled open the hotel room door. Paul sighed, and stood, before he wandered over to the doorway, attracted by the delicious smells that wafted in from the corridor, rather than through any real need to help; after all, the food had been delivered on a trolley, as usual.

He felt the porter’s gaze resting upon him, and realized at the last minute, given his state of undress, coupled with Richard’s, that it was obvious as to what they both must have been doing. He merely grinned, and made no apologies for anything, as he leant against Richard. The porter looked away, cheeks flushing slightly as Richard gave Paul a proprietary kiss on the cheek and slid one arm around Paul‘s waist. 

“Your breakfast,” the porter said, embarrassment colouring his tone and turning it dark and mumbled.

“Thank you,” Richard said, as he took the proffered plate from the porter’s unresisting, embarrassed hand.

Paul merely took the second plate without a word, grin still curling at his mouth. The porter seemed in a hurry when he walked away, pushing the trolley before him as he went, without a glance back at them. Richard shut the door firmly without actively slamming it, before Paul gave in to the laughter that had threatened whilst the porter had been there. Richard was also grinning as he made his way over to the bed and sat upon the edge of it, plate of syrup soaked waffles resting lightly upon his knees. 

“Well, he seemed like a pleasant fellow,” Paul observed, mildly, as he settled beside Richard. 

“I suppose,” Richard agreed, forkful of syrup soaked waffles lifted halfway to his mouth. “He did seem a little flustered, though, you know?”

“Yeah. Can’t think why,” Paul said, as he lifted a forkful of syrupy, chocolatey waffle to his lips.

Richard merely laughed at that, before they began eating in companionable silence.


End file.
